Heather One Shots
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: This is a series of one shots based on the character Heather in Dragons Race To The Edge. She's one of my favourite characters in the series so I decided I would write some one shots based on her. They are written as if they are told by Heather herself. Please Read and Review. REQUESTS NOW CLOSED! I have other fanfics to write for the time being.
1. A Mysterious Rescue

One day I was riding Windshear when we came across some ships on the ocean. I didn't think much of it at first but then I realised that they had captured a deadly nadder and knew that they were dragon hunters. I knew I had to free the poor dragon from being caged and chained but I also had to come up with a plan and fast. My first thought was to blast the ships and use Windshear's spikes to open the cage in order to free the nadder. So, I instructed her to fly towards the ships and start firing at them.

After we were done attacking the dragon hunters, we freed the nadder and search for any other dragons that might be on this ship. Luckily there weren't any other dragons on it, so we decided to check the others. When we checked them, we found one Zippleback but no other dragons on either of the ships. I thought it was strange unless they were just hunting them to sell to other hunters/merchants. Then me and Windshear headed back up to the deck but it turned out that the hunters were back and ready to attack.

As soon as I got into position to attack, so did Windshear. It wasn't long before they started shooting arrows at us, I managed to avoid the ones coming towards me but what I didn't realise was that there was an arrow headed straight for Windshear. Without hesitation I ran in front of her so that she wouldn't get hit. However, I wasn't fast enough to dodge those ones and one had pierced through my stomach. When I was hit, I could feel something trickling down where the arrow had gone through. I then started to get a shooting pain, unlike any I had ever felt before and it wasn't long until I felt myself starting to collapse. But before I went completely unconscious, I saw someone dressed in a black cloak who put me on Windshear. Then I saw the mysterious person getting on Windshear and not long after that my vision went completely black.

When I woke up, I was very confused. I didn't know where I was but I was just glad that Windshear was okay. I looked around to see that I was in a cave but I couldn't see anyone else. It was just me and Windshear. Which was strange because the last thing I remember was someone dressed in a black cloak putting me on Windshear and flying away from the dragon hunters.

I was eventually able to sit up and when I did, I noticed that my wound was completely healed and I felt no pain what so ever. At first, I was confused as to why someone would risk their lives just to save me and then disappear into thin air without letting me know who they are. I wanted to find out who my mysterious rescuer was but then I thought, maybe they wanted to keep their identity hidden for a reason. So, I decided it was best if I didn't know who saved me in case it could put them in danger or if it was someone who is or was an enemy. After that, I got on Windshear and flew out of the cave and set about our usual business.


	2. Joining The Dragon Races

Me and Windshear came back from patrol and I saw people getting ready for something but I had no idea what. So, we flew over to where Astrid was seeing as though she was the first rider I spotted. I asked her what everyone what they were getting decorations and face paints for. Then Astrid told me that every year they have the annual dragon races. Before I asked her what it was, she started to explain everything. She told me that riders will get into teams or be individuals depending on how many riders we have and we have to catch as many of Sven's sheep as possible. Then she said his black sheep is worth ten points and that whoever gets it is most likely to win the race.

After Astrid had finished explaining how the dragon races work, she told me now that I am a dragon rider, I could participate this year. I told her it sounds like fun. Astrid told me that we should go and find the other riders and tell them that I was going to join in… we had found the other riders in the academy. They had finished setting up for the races and now they were using face paint. I asked what that was for and Snotlout being Snotlout said it gives you the warrior feeling. Surprisingly enough Hiccup agreed with him but he said we wouldn't have quite worded it like that. Then Astrid said to Hiccup that I was to join the races.

Once Astrid told him and the other riders this, they all cheered and told me they had already made my own box to put the sheep in. Hiccup then said all I had to do now was put some face paint on and choose who I want on my team seeing as though nobody had picked yet. When they told me this I said to them that I would have Fishlegs and Astrid on my team. We decided to use our own colours for the face paint. Astrid wore bright blue and yellow, Fishlegs had green and orange and I had a light purple and pink. We decided to keep the designs simple. We also decided to use the team name, Flying Warriors. It was Astrid's idea and it does fit perfectly as well I must admit. It wasn't long until we were ready and people had already arrived to watch the races. When we were ready, we got into position and once we saw the signal to start the race, we all took off and started searching for the sheep.

I'm ending this one here, shall I do a one shot during the games? Let me know if you do. Please Read and Review.


	3. Meeting Windshear

One day I was on a boat. I had just pulled up at the shore to rest for a while when I saw a dragon in trouble. It looked really badly injured. I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. So, I carefully went over to it and tried to earn its trust. I attempted to do that by showing it that I wasn't a threat. I did that by throwing my weapons a distance away but I knew I would need them after I was done helping the dragon. So, I threw them onto the boat and the dragon seemed to calm down. When it had calmed down, I checked it for any injuries/wounds. As I did this, I found a wound on it's back but it looked like someone had seriously mistreated it. I wondered why anyone would hurt such a magnificent creature.

I knew I would have to try and stop the wound getting worse, so I checked what I had. Luckily, I still had some ointments left to help the wound and I got some water to help clean it because I didn't know what else to use. After I had put the ointment on and cleaned the wound, all I could do now was wait and hope for the best. I also knew I couldn't leave her to predators so I decided to stay with her and if she does heal I could try training her like the other dragon riders have trained their dragons. Not long after deciding to stay with the dragon, I sat down near her and kept an eye out to make sure there were no dangers nearby.

The sun was now starting to set. So, I decided to check on her wounds to see if they were clearing up. When I took the cover off the wounds, they seemed to have healed quite a lot. Then I could feel the dragon starting to get up which was a good sign. I then wondered if it would attack me or I don't know what but I was nervous at first. But all of a sudden when I thought the dragon was going to attack me, it nuzzled into me as if she was thanking me for saving her. I then decided to take a proper look at her now that she was feeling better. I had only ever seen this dragon, in the book of dragons but I ripped that page out and I am kind of glad I did now.

When I read the page based on this dragon, it said that this type of dragon was called a Razorwhip and it was in the sharp class. I read about it's abilities which fascinated me even more. After I had finished reading the book, I knew I would have to give her a name because it looked like she didn't want to leave me and I can't just keep calling her by gender or the dragon. It took a while to come up with a name but then I knew what the perfect name was. I decided to call her Windshear. She started to dance around after I had given her a name. Then out of nowhere she picked me up by the collar of my armour and threw me on her back. I was quite surprised by her actions and that she was quite easy to handle. What surprised me more is that she clearly wanted me to ride her so once I was on her back, we flew off. I was able to grab my stuff before we left though.

Thought I would write a one shot based on Heather meeting Windshear and nursing her back to health. Please review and I need ideas for these two in the dragon races.


	4. Dragon Races

Me and Windshear were currently taking part in the dragon racing event at Berk. I had hold of a sheep and if I can get it into my box, that will make four sheep that I will have caught. After flying for a few more minutes, we were closing in to the arena. I was able to successfully put the fourth sheep into my box. It wasn't long after that, we heard the horn go which meant the black sheep. Windshear was flying as fast as she could to get it. At first, I thought I had it but then out of nowhere Astrid was able to catch it. I wasn't about to lose especially when it's my first time competing.

When Astrid caught the black sheep, I tried to come up with a plan to get it. Then I had an idea of what to do in order to get it off Astrid. As me and Windshear flew close to Astrid, I jumped off Windshear and over Stormfly and I was able to retrieve the black sheep. I wasn't even sure if it would work. Once I caught the black sheep, I started to make my way back to the arena but then I noticed Astrid and Stormfly chasing me. Then I had to figure out how I was going to lose them and make sure no one sneaks up on me. it didn't take long until I came up with another plan.

My plan this time was to ditch the nadder. So, me and Windshear flew towards the trees and they followed. When we were there, Windshear blasted a tree to slow them down. It was her idea and I'm all for it. Windshear did that a couple of times until we were sure we had lost them, when we had we made our way back to the arena. Then out of nowhere Snotlout tried to knock us out of the sky which if you ask me is cheating. However, I didn't let him get the black sheep. No way was I going to lose to Snotlout. I then instructed Windshear to go faster than what she already is until they could no longer keep up.

After a while we once again started to make our way back to the arena. Once we were there what I didn't realise was that Astrid and Stormfly were there waiting to try and take the black sheep along with the twins and their dragon. I knew it was going to be difficult to lose them. Astrid was behind me and the twins were in front of me flying closer. When they were close enough, me and Windshear flew downwards making them crash into each other. Then Fishlegs tried to take the sheep but luckily Windshear was to fast for Meatlug. Eventually I was able to reach my box and was able to successfully put the sheep into my box. When I did I heard Gobber shouting to everyone saying I had won the game. The other riders congratulated me on winning the games especially when it was the first time I had ever entered. If I'm being honest, dragon racing is kind of fun and would definitely compete in the next one.


	5. First Flight

Not long after me and Windshear had created a bond, I thought it was time to try and go for a ride. So, I got on Windshear and once she was used to me being on her, she took off. At first, I was terrified of the speed she was going at and my balance was all over the place. I knew I had to get into position because if I fall I would most likely die or be seriously injured. Once I was able to get my balance right, I positioned myself so that I was sitting on her properly. It was a lot harder to ride a dragon without a saddle that's for sure.

I then attempted to instruct Windshear to turn left and go further up into the sky. It didn't take long to get used to telling Windshear which way to go. In fact, it was pretty easy once I was able to get used to it thanks to the dragon riders. Then I instructed Windshear to fly downwards but then I lost my positioning and before I knew it, I was falling to the ground. I saw Windshear flying towards me. I wasn't sure if she was going to try and catch me or what. It wasn't long before I could see the ocean, I called to Windshear who was still following me. Then as if by some miracle, she was able to catch me just before I was about to fall into the water.

When Windshear caught me and threw me on her back, I thanked her by hugging her and then we flew off again. It was then that I realised I would have to take this flying thing slowly and not rush into it. I was able to get Windshear to fly a bit slower but not to slow… it wasn't long before we were both getting tired so we decided to look for land so that we could rest. We had probably been flying for at least another half hour before we could see any form of land. Once we had seen it, Windshear started flying towards it. It wasn't long until we had landed and we were eventually able to rest but I was running out of provisions so I knew we would have to get some somehow. I then realised that once I was able to ride Windshear properly, I would get my revenge on Dagur for destroying my family and village.

Sorry if this one is short, tried to make it as long as I could. Also does Atali look old enough to be Heather's mother, was just wondering because we know who her dad is but not her mother. Don't forget to let me know if you have any requests for one shots and please review.


	6. Arm Wrestling With Astrid

It was just another day on dragon's edge. The twins were goofing off doing Thor knows what, Hiccup was busy testing his flight suit and Fishlegs was busy studying the dragon eye. I must admit though today was kind of boring. Astrid was the only other person around. She asked me if I wanted to do some target practising with out axes. It was better than doing nothing I guess. So, we got on our dragons and went into the arena on our dragons. Once we had got into the arena, we began to set everything up for target practise. After we were done setting it up, we got our axes ready and started throwing them at the targets. I got a bullseye first time round, Astrid slightly missed. I was then wondering if Astrid had told Hiccup how she felt about him and she can't deny it because I've seen how those two are together.

I then asked Astrid if she had told him yet. Her reaction made me laugh a bit because when I asked her, she looked back at me in shock as she was throwing her axe which ended up in a tree. It was then that I knew she hadn't told him. I then told her if she beats me at arm wrestling, she would have to tell him. Astrid being Astrid was convinced she would beat me so she agreed to it. I then told her that the others would have to watch as well. But I told her she doesn't have to tell Hiccup in front of the other riders because that would just be mean. So, we gathered the other dragon riders including Hiccup into the main room where me and Fishlegs play maces and talons.

Once everyone had gathered, we got into position to arm wrestle. When we were ready, we started to wrestle. Astrid is strong I will admit that. We were both trying as hard as we could. She was strong enough so that when we started, our arms were still in the middle. This must have gone on for at least ten minutes. The twins were getting excited and wanted to know who was the strongest out of the two of us. Snotlout was also watching with excitement. Fishlegs and Hiccup were both watching but they weren't yelling like the others were. Then Astrid started to pull my arm over to her side but I wasn't about to lose. I used all the strength my arm could use and pulled Astrid's arm to my side. it wasn't long until I had won the round. The twins wanted us to wrestle again to be sure who was strongest. I said to Astrid she can have a second chance to try and beat me. Because she knows if she loses again she has to tell Hiccup how she feels about him.

After I had won the first round, we got into position again to arm wrestle. When Tuffnut yelled wrestle, we started to wrestle. The same thing happened as last time except it only lasted for about five minutes. It wasn't long until both of our arms were starting to get tired but because we were both being stubborn, neither of us were about to give up straight away. The twins and Snotlout were still cheering us on. I could tell Astrid couldn't take much more of it because her arm was shaking so I decided to end the round. I pulled her arm over to my side making her arm land on the desk. Now that she lost she knows she had to tell Hiccup, I didn't say anything to the others but I did look at her then I looked at Hiccup telling her she has to tell him. Astrid just sighed in defeat and went over to Hiccup.

Ending this here. What did you think? Was longer than I had originally planned. Don't forget to review.


	7. Heather and Fishlegs

It was a bright, warm, sunny day and I was walking along the beach with Fishlegs with Meatlug and Windshear not to far behind us. We hadn't been walking very long, we were both quiet but it wasn't awkward. Actually, it was quite a nice kind of silence. I knew I had feelings for Fishlegs and would have to tell him at some point. I just don't know why I am so nervous to tell him because he already told me how he feels about me. Maybe I was so nervous because I have never felt the way I do about Fishlegs about anyone else before.

After a while of thinking and getting my thoughts together, I decided it was time to tell him. I just didn't know how to tell him. It wasn't long before we had stopped walking and I knew that I had to tell him now or I probably won't get another chance. I probably won't get another chance because knowing our luck, the next disaster will be just around the corner. Now, I was just figuring out what I should say because I don't particularly want to say the wrong thing and make a fool out of myself.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what to say. I was just praying to Thor that I wouldn't embarrass myself. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself. Then I told Fishlegs that there was something I had to tell him. I told him that I also had feelings for him for a long time but didn't know how to tell him and that I was afraid I would embarrass myself if I said the wrong thing. When I said that, I thought I had the wrong thing until he took his hand in mine which definitely surprised me. He then told me that he would always be there for me if that was what I wanted. It was what I wanted and told him that as well. He then leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss. It was more passionate than I had realised.

After the kiss, we were both blushing a lot. He then asked me if this meant we were now together and I guess I does and that was pretty much what I told him. I asked him if we should tell the other riders or if we should wait because it's still new to us. Fishlegs agreed that we should wait and get used to being a couple before we tell everyone. Also, everyone will probably find out at some point and it will probably be the twins with their habit of sneaking up and scaring us for no reason whatsoever. We then kissed a second time and it was just as passionate as last time, if not more. After the second kiss, we both decided we should head back to the clubhouse seeing as though it was getting late.

Hope you enjoyed this one it's not the type of thing I would normally write. Don't forget to send in any ideas you may have and don't forget to review either. Also check out my new fan fictions, Banished from Oz it's a cross over of Wicked and Dragons Race to the Edge with Heather in it and my other new fanfic called Once Upon A Time x Reader.


	8. During The Second Movie

It was chaos on a level I had never seen before. Dragon hunters everywhere and trapping dragons. I was Windshear helping the dragon riders free them from the hunters. We didn't know where Hiccup was or Toothless but we continued to help the other dragons anyway. After a while, Hiccup and Toothless arrived out of nowhere, Astrid asked Hiccup where he had been. When he told us, he was catching up with his mother, we saw an unknown dragon rider who was using what I think was some sort of staff. With that staff, a dragon taller than any dragon I had ever seen arose from the caves.

When I saw this dragon, I had an idea it was the King of Dragons which Hiccup also said was known as the Great Bewilderbeast. Once, the Bewilderbeast had come out of hiding, we heard a scream. It was Drago calling for his King of Dragons. I then asked Fishlegs why he would bring another one. Fishlegs said that he would most likely have it because he wanted it to challenge the Alpha so that Drago can control all of the dragons. It did make sense and if Drago's King of Dragons can defeat the Alpha then we would have a much bigger problem.

Then the two Bewilderbeasts started to fight just as Fishlegs had predicted. The white King of Dragons used its tusks to smash into its opponent. The other dragon was smart because it kept using the same tactics as the white one but was more successful. We could tell that the Alpha was starting to struggle. It wasn't long until the other King of Dragons was able to push the Alpha to the ground and once it had fallen, he stabbed the Alpha with his giant tusks. I knew then that Drago now had full control of all the dragons. But that wasn't our only problem. Not long after Drago had control of the other dragons, he used his Bewilderbeast to control Toothless who had killed Stoick.

After they had taken Toothless and all the other dragons including our own, we managed to get Stoick's body onto a ship. We then pushed the boat out to sea and after Gobber had made a speech, we set the tops of our arrows on fire and shot them at the boat after Hiccup had taken the first shot. At this point everyone was grieving and about ready to give up. Then Hiccup told us that we could still fly back out there and defeat Drago. Tuffnut asked Hiccup how we would do that because all of our dragons were gone. I knew he was right until Hiccup said that Drago hadn't taken all of them. He said we could ride the baby dragons until we got our own back and then the real fight will begin.


	9. A Sick Heather

I don't know why but I knew I didn't feel right. I was coughing a lot and could feel myself getting weaker by the minute. My head was pounding and I couldn't think properly about anything. Then I saw Windshear leave my hut. I didn't know where she was going but I had an idea that she was going to get one of the other riders. Not long after Windshear left my hut, she came back with Hiccup and Fishlegs. They were assessing what was wrong and I heard them say that it looks like what Astrid had a while back. The Scurge of Oden. When I heard that I knew it was serious I would have asked what the cure was but I was too weak to say anything. I can't even sit up right.

Fishlegs carried me to the main room where the other riders were. Then I heard Astrid saying that they have to find a Buffalord for the cure. As I heard Astrid, I thought that all Buffalord had been hunted to extinction, I guess not. I was starting to feel myself getting weaker still. Fishlegs said that they had to hurry to find a Buffalord. I felt one of the riders lift me onto my dragon but placed me carefully so that I wouldn't fall and started flying to where I'm guessing the Buffalord is… it was a long flight but we eventually landed.

After we had landed, one of the riders put me on the ground. I was now cold and still coughing a lot and I heard the twins say that my skin had turned colour. I also heard Hiccup say to Fishlegs to stay with my while they went to find the Buffalord. Once the other riders besides Fishlegs had gone, I tried to sit up right but failed yet again. Then I heard Fishlegs to keep calm and that they will find a Buffalord just like they did when Astrid got the sickness. I tried to ignore him and sit up again but failed a third time so I gave in and lay down. Fishlegs tried to make me comfortable which was sweet but it wasn't working.

Right now, I was just hoping that the other riders can get the cure soon because I don't think I have much longer left. I can feel my energy being drained by the second and I feel very cold and still coughing a lot. After what felt like forever, the other riders had returned. Fishlegs asked them if they were able to get the cure and they were. Hiccup gave it to Fishlegs to then gave me the medicine. It tasted disgusting but I didn't have any other choice but to drink the solution. After I had drunk the solution, the medicine kicked in after a few minutes.

After the medicine was starting to kick in, I tried to stand up and was successful. I tried to walk but still felt a bit weak and almost fainted but Fishlegs caught me. I smiled at him then went over to Windshear who I knew was worried about me. I was able to assure her that I was feeling better. Then I slowly mounted onto Windshear and said to the others that we should head back to Dragons Edge. When I did everyone including Astrid and Fishlegs sighed in relief. I was definitely glad I no longer had the Scurge of Oden and I think everyone else was too. Once everyone had mounted on to their dragons, we made our way back home.

Don't forget to review and send in any requests you may have.


	10. Decisions

Dagur had just arrived to the club house. I was definitely surprised that he came back. When Dagur said that he was looking for our father, I thought at first, he was joking around until he said that was the only reason he came back. He then told me that I had to go with him. It was then that I realised he wasn't fooling around. He also told us that he was able to find out where Viggo hid his gold and said to Hiccup that some of it would be Berk's gold. Not long after that we went to find the gold. When we got to the island Dagur said it was on, Hiccup told us to split up and start searching. Dagur and Fishlegs went with me.

When three of us started searching for the gold, it wasn't long until we came across a cave. I could tell Fishlegs didn't want to go in the cave. Dagur told him he would search it himself because he missed being in a dark cave… after he went inside, me and Fishlegs just laughed at Dagur. Then Fishlegs asked me if I was really leaving them. When he asked me, I hadn't given it much thought. Before I could say anything, he continued to speak. He told me that he wanted me to stay at Dragon's Edge with everyone and more importantly him. I didn't realise it but I was blushing a lot when he told me this. Before I knew it, we were both leaning toward each other to kiss. Then Dagur came running out being chased by Night Terrors.

After Dagur was chased out of the cave, he asked us what he missed. Me and Fishlegs just looked at each other still blushing and giggled slightly. After that, we decided to search elsewhere. We had been searching for the gold for quite a long time and didn't have any luck in finding it. However, while we were searching I had several thoughts. One of which was that I know Dagur won't be able to find out what happened to our father without me. The other one was that I also wanted to stay with Fishlegs and I knew I would have to decide at some point. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense to go with Dagur because then I would be able to find out about my family history and maybe even meet my birth father, assuming he's still alive.

I then realised it did make more sense to go and find my father with my brother. I knew Fishlegs would be upset if I left but if I was going to find out about my birth family, I had to go with Dagur. The only thing I didn't want to do was break the news to Fishlegs but I didn't really have a choice. I would have to tell him after we find Berk's gold. I also had to figure out what I was going to say to him. Telling Dagur would be the easy part. I'm sure he'd be thrilled that I made the decision to go and help him find our father. We then went back to find the others to see if they had any luck.

Ending this here. Sorry for the delay been busy writing some new fan fictions. I'm writing one I haven't uploaded yet. I will upload it when it's finished. It's another HTTYD one with Heather!


End file.
